I will always protect you
by arogers008
Summary: Jacen and Tenel Ka are now married. But they are in for a surprise. What will Jacen think when he finds out. Up for adoption PM me it you would like to adpot this story
1. nothing can separate me from you

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the star wars books or movies.

A/N: Jacen never turns and everyone knows allana's parentage. Mara never dies

Nothing Will Seperate me From You.

Tenel ka and Jacen are now married.

Allana is still 4

Jacen POV

I was sitting in the trainning room meditating. I felt a bright and happy presence, he smilled. Allana came running in "Daddy, what are you doing?" I opened my eyes and scooped her up into my arms. "I'm meditating sweetheart. That means daddy is trying to find an answer to a question through the force. She smilled "Can I help?" she asked.

I shook my head "I have do this on my own princess.". "Okay daddy."she smilled. I stiffened so did Allana. "Daddy somthing is wrong with mommy. "she said. I put aside that she could tell that something was wrong because she was terrified. I stood up the grabbed Allana and put her on my back so my hands were free. "Sweetheart can you watch daddy's back." she nodded. I searched for tenel ka through the force. There she was in our bedchamber shock radiating from her in waves.

I pulled out my lightsaber just incase the shock was due to danger. I ran to our bedchamber. When I got there I found her sitting on our bed clutching something. As soon as I was sure there was no danger I deactivated my lightsaber and put allana down. She ran to tenel ka. And she picked our daughter up and put her on her lap. I went to her and sat by her. "My queen is everthing alright." I asked. She shook hrr head "No, I have something to tell you." I turned her so she faced me. "Well go on and tell me.". She look at allana and asked her to go into the other room. Once she was gone tenel ka turned to me "Jacen I'm pregnant." I felt my eyes grow huge then I past out.

Tenel Ka POV

I knew this would happen. I shifted jacen so he was more comfortable. After an hour he bolted up like he had just had a nightmare. He looked at me with his eyebrow raised "Are you really pregnan?". I looked away "Yes. I know we agreed on just having allana but I'm pregnant. Just if you going to leave at least let us remain friends.". He studied me closely "Is that why I feel the fear and loss radiating from you?" I nodded . He pulled me closely to him ."I'm surprised yes but I' m also very joyful. Nothong, not even pregnancy, can separate me from you. I will always be here until I die." I smashed my lips to his in a very passionate kiss. The kiss afull 15 minutes but after that we had to brake away for air. I looked at the clock and it was time for allana to go to bed. Once she was in bed we also went to bed. Jacen put his arms around me and I fell asleep with my head on his chest.

A/N: read and review I that I might introduce ben and vestara in the next chapter but their engaed to each other.


	2. a surprise visit

Disclaimer: Idon't own star wars.

A/N: anakin doesn't kill padmè or dies from killing the emperor.

A surprise visit.

Tenel ka POV

The next day a ship came down. Allanna, Jacen, and I went down to the royal docking bay. We recognized the ship immediately. It was the Jade Shadow. Out step the entire family came out.

Anakin and Padmè. Han, Leia, and Jania. Luke, Mara, and Ben. But there was someone new in the group a girl about Ben's age. Jacen raced to meet his family. "Mom, dad what are you doing here?" he asked. Grand master Skywalker laughed "We have a little announcement to make.".

Allana jumped out of my arms and ran to her great uncle. "Uncle luke. I missed you." she cried as she jumped into his arms. He scooped her up into his arms "Allana, how's my little jedi princess. " he said tickling her. She laughed and tried to stop him "Stop it uncle luke that tickles." I decided to intervene. "ll right. Why don't we go inside and discuss your little announcement.".

I lead them into our living room in our quarters. It was Ben who made the announcement to us all. "Guys this is vestara. She is my girlfriend that I have been telling you about. Well we have decided to get married." Jacen looked at me then said congratulatetions. "Yeah congratulations. We have a little announcement too. I'm pregnant." I said. Han, Luke, Anakin, and Ben past out.

Mara said congratulations. "I'm happy for you 2." padme said. Luke bolted up straight. "What happened? I had a strange dream that Tenel Ka was pregnant again. Please tell it was a dream." he asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry luke but it's true." leia said. He congratulated us. That scene was repeated for both ben and han. We all ent to dinner after that.

A/N: sorry for the late post lost my tablet and it has all my files on it and sorry for any spelling mistakes don't have spell check on my tablet. Read and review


End file.
